¿Bajo lo estrictamente Profesional?
by karma3985
Summary: Cuando la ruleta rusa de la vida te lleva a conocer al que puede ser el amor de tu vida en las circunstancia de relación profesional-paciente; ¿Qué harías?, ¿Respetarías el estatuto de lo estrictamente profesional o no?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un nuevo one- shot Shikatema, espero sea de su agrado. Los personajes de Naruto, son creaciones del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Nuevamente altero los papeles y es Shikamaru quién es mayor que Temari.**

 **¿Bajo lo estrictamente profesional?**

Siempre he sido un vago sin remedio, lo que me implicó un sinfín de regañizas y coscorrones por parte de mi tierna madre. Ahora a mis veintitrés años soy un reconocido médico ginecológico y obstetra; mi ociosidad la dejo para mi tiempo de ocio.

Si me preguntan ¿Por qué decidí formarme profesionalmente en algo así?, la respuesta es fácil- ¡No tengo idea!- recuerdo que mi puntaje fue perfecto en la prueba de admisión a la más prestigiosa Universidad de Konoha así que se me abría una gama de oportunidades para estudiar lo que desease, le atine al campo de la medicina para salir de paso… en fin ¡Heme aquí!.

Sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy he tenido muy claro el "Juramento Hipocrático" (1), siempre me he conducido bajo el régimen ético y profesional, aunque debo admitir que muchas veces me ha sido difícil ya que a consulta han llegado mujeres despampanantes y yo sea como sea soy hombre y la bien esculpida figura de una dama no pasa desapercibida para mí; me he tenido que armar de mucho valor para no pedirles su número telefónico, maniobrar mis dedos de una manera más estimulante dentro de sus vaginas o simplemente follármelas allí mismo.

Todo iba bien hasta esa tarde veraniega de Marzo… la tarde que cambió mi vida… me dirigía tranquilamente rumbo a mi apartamento cuando en la siguiente esquina vi que se formaba un montículo de personas, unas llamaban por sus móviles con cara de espanto, otros gritaban por un médico - ¡Mendokusai, un accidente! –pensé.

Aparqué mi coche, bajé el maletín médico que siempre ando en él y corrí hacia el tumulto… ¡Con permiso soy médico! – grité; en el centro de aquel círculo de personas había una mujer poco más joven que yo, tendida en el suelo, estaba muy pálida, con sus ojos cerrados, le tomé el pulso y note que estaba bajo pero estable, saque mi estetoscopio para escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón, de seguro es una baja de presión así que la subí a mi auto y conduje de regreso a mi consultorio, la bajé en mis brazos – aún no despertaba- la acomodé en la camilla, pasaron unos quince minutos cuando… balbuceó uno que otro disparate, entreabriendo sus ojos para adaptarse con el rededor.

-¿Así que ya despertó?- le pregunté.

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! - ¿Qué demonios me pasó?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién carajos es usted?

\- Pero que pulmones mujer no más despertándote y estás gritando.

-Ay, por Kami, me han secuestrado… ¡Auxilio!

-¡Oe! Cálmate.

-¡Suéltame, maldito degenerado! – me dio un bofetada pero cuando intentó levantarse de la camilla volvió a marearse.

-¡Menuda terca eres, mujer! – le dije mientras la sostuve.

\- ¡No se me acerque o lo mato! – dijo empujándome de un tirón, tomando de la mesita de al lado lo primero que encontró.

-¿Con un espéculo vaginal? (2)

-Giró su cabeza para ver lo que sostenía en su mano e instantáneamente lo tiró al suelo… ¡Qué asco!

-No te preocupes si te hubieras fijado bien, te hubieras dado cuenta que estaba sellado.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo en un lugar desconocido y con alguien a quién en mi vida he visto?

-Si tan solo me hubieras permitido hablar, te hubiera dicho que soy médico y que estás aquí porque sufriste un desmayo en media calle – te traje para hacerte unos chequeos y verificar que no hubieras sufrido algún traumatismo por la caída.

-¿Médico?

-Sí, ginecólogo y obstetra.

-Por un momento me observó fijamente abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y su cuerpo tomando un color verduzco. - ¡Kami sama, debo salir de acá!-

-¿Está embarazada, no es así?

-¡Eh!

\- El desmayo y el casi paro cardiaco que te intentó dar hace un instante, cuando te dije que soy Ginecólogo me demuestran que estoy en lo cierto o ¿me equivoco?

-No es de su incumbencia.

-¿Ya te hiciste alguna prueba?

-Es sordo o idiota, le dije que no es de su incumbencia.

-Ni sordo ni idiota, señorita pero reconozco los síntomas de embarazo a miles de kilómetros de distancia. -Podemos aprovechar que estás aquí y…

-¡Ah, con que ya saltó la liebre!.. Los favores sexuales no van conmigo.

-Tranquila déjame terminar de hablar, no seas impaciente.- Lo que quiero decirte es que podemos aprovechar para hacerte un examen para que salgas de dudas.

-Es mi asunto, yo me haré cargo.

-¿Has tenido nauseas? - Vi su sonrojo titilar en sus mejillas- y luego me miró como un toro apunto de embestir.

-¡Hey, mujer! … ¡Tranquila!

\- ¡No soy mujer… bueno en cuestiones de género si lo soy pero tengo un nombre! -Además, no me pidas que me tranquilice, no sabes nada de mi vida – Aquellos hermosos ojos verdes se tornaron acuosos.

\- Tienes razón pero no crees que es mejor salir de dudas, te repito soy ginecólogo puedo hacerte los exámenes y enviarlos rápidamente al laboratorio para darte el resultado hoy mismo.

-¡Creo que puedas tener razón!

-Ahora bien, permíteme presentarme soy el Doctor. Nara… Shikamaru Nara - Le dije mientras extendía mi mano para estrechar la suya para saludarla.

-¡Un gusto, soy Sabaku no Temari! – Y lo siento por todo lo que sucedió hace un rato.

\- ¡No te preocupes, suele suceder! - ¡Tome asiento por favor! – Le hice una seña para que se sentara en la silla delante de mi escritorio.

\- Pues bien Srta. Sabaku no, le haré una serie de preguntas de rigor, cuestiones de protocolo para completar su expediente médico.

-Asintió con su cabeza-

\- ¿Edad?

\- Veinte

\- ¿Residencia?

\- Soy de Suna pero desde hace dos años me encuentro en Konoha por un intercambio Universitario, vivo con una amiga en la capital de la aldea.

-Pregunté unas cuantas cosas más – ¡Por favor Srta. Sabaku no, tomé una bata de las que cuelgan allá – le señalé el lugar- y diríjase al vestidor para que se cambie su atuendo, es la puerta a la derecha!

\- ¡Ah eso sí que no!

-No puedo hacerle los exámenes rutinarios con su ropa puesta, sobretodo sus pantalones.

\- Puede hacerme una prueba de sangre y se acabó.

\- ¿Cómo guste pero si ya está aquí, no cree que es mejor hacerse todos los diagnósticos?

-Entrecerró sus hermosos ojos verdes como dudando de lo que le dije.

-¿Por qué no llama algún pariente o amigo, así se sentirá más segura?

-¿Insinúa que le tengo miedo?

-¡Claro que no señorita pero se sentirá más reconfortada con alguien cercano a usted a su lado!

-Llamaré a mi compañera de habitación

-Asentí

-Vendrá tan pronto como pueda… -¡No hay problema!

\- ¡En absoluto!

 **(Treinta minutos después)**

Se escucha un golpeteo suave en la puerta

-Debe ser mi amiga

-Me levanté y abrí la puerta-

 _-Umm, disculpe me dijeron que este es el consultorio del Dr. Nara._

-Usted debe ser la persona que mi paciente está esperando… ¡Adelante, por favor!

 _-¡Arigato!_

-¡Tenten! – Dijo con euforia y nerviosismo-

 _\- ¡Temari querida!, ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

-Pues me desmaye en plena calle y este hombre me trajo acá

\- ¿Y quién es él?

-Pues el Doctor, Tenten… ¡Da!

-¿ _Cómo que está de muy buen ver?… ¡Eh!, ¿No lo crees Tem_?

-Créeme que en estos momentos no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con la testosterona.

 _-¡Te entiendo!_

-¡No, no puedes!

 _\- ¡Insisto sé a lo que te enfrentas!_

\- Les pido me disculpen por interrumpir su conversación pero debo proseguir con los análisis.

-¡Oh, lo sentimos! – contestó la rubia.

-La rubia volvió ya con la debida implementación.

\- Por favor acuéstese en la camilla y coloque cada una de sus piernas en los estribos. – Así lo hizo- Le hice una ecografía pélvica, la revise completa y profesionalmente, sin ningún pensamiento pecaminoso levitando en mi cavidad craneal.

Efectivamente Señorita Sabaku no, usted cuenta con veintiún días de gestación. - ¡Felicidades! –Dije sonriente- Sin embargo, la blonda estaba petrificada, su rostro no reflejaba gesticulación alguna.

 _-¡Oh, por Kami… Temari! – Le dijo su amiga tirándosele a los brazos._

\- No me hubiera extrañado si se hubiera soltado a llorar más sin embargo, no lo hizo solo se quedó ida en sus pensamientos.

 _\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? … ¿Abortarás? – Le preguntó su amiga._

– Aunque no sea mi asunto me sentí muy interesado en la respuesta que la rubia daría y conste que es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así.

\- Su silencio se hizo sepulcral.

 **(Continuará)**

Acepto tomatazos si no les gustó… será una historia corta así que pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo…. ¡See ya!

Recomendación: Viejito pero bueno "Shikemari" de Rose Hatake Nara, lástima que no lo terminara. L

(1) Juramento Hipocrático: Juramento público que pueden pronunciar los que se gradúan en medicina ante los otros médicos y ante la comunidad. Su contenido es de carácter ético, para orientar la práctica de su oficio.

(2) Espéculo Vaginal: Instrumento utilizado para realizar exámenes o procedimientos diagnósticos y terapéuticos de cavidades corporales manteniendo abiertos sus orificios de entrada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Por unos minutos no se escuchaba ni el aleteo de una mosca en el consultorio.

-¿Tem?

-(silencio)

-¿Srta. Sabaku no, se encuentra bien?

-¡Infiernos, por supuesto que no!- fue su respuesta- ¿Qué haré ahora?

-Debes decírselo a….-

\- ¡Eso jamás!

-¡Es su derecho!

-¡Claro que no!, él no es nadie… él perdió su derecho desde…- No hablaré de esto delante del doctor – le dijo Temari en un susurro a Tenten.

-Miré a mi paciente y sentí en mi propia carne su desconsuelo, sus ganas de llorar, su sufrimiento; admito que no es la primera vez que una paciente no toma de la mejor manera un resultado positivo, pero ver esa ruda y malcriada mujer tan desolada, me conmovía, tenía ganas de estrecharla contra mi pecho, de… – ¡pero qué diablos!, me regañe mentalmente a mí mismo – No me había dado cuenta que ambas mujeres me miraban expectantes - Umm, ¡Oh! Lo siento, les daré un tiempo a solas… - Salí de mi despacho, para que ellas pudieran charlar tranquilamente.

* * *

 **(Dentro del consultorio)**

- _Pero que dices Tenten_

 _-Lo que escuchaste_

 _\- ¿Quieres que aborte?_

 _-Por supuesto que no… bueno es tu vida, te apoyaría sin importar cuál sea tu decisión pero si me pides opinión, ¡No lo hagas!,_

 _-Ten… ¿Me escondes algo?_

 _-… Un día te lo contaré, pero en definitiva no será hoy; hoy tú eres prioridad. – Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué quieres hacer?, ¿Abortarás?, ¿Lo tendrás?, ¿Lo darás en adopción?_

 _\- ¡No!... ¡Sí!... ¡No lo sé!... Todo ha sido tan rápido, es un balde de agua fría, mi vida está tronchada. -Estoy asustada, Ten, no me agobies con tantas interrogantes._

 _-¡Lo sé cariño!, pero eres una mujer muy valiente, haz superado muchas cosas, la pérdida de tus padres, el estar lejos de tus hermanos, de tu país, superar la barrera del idioma y costumbres… podrás con ello, amiga… ¡De eso estoy segura!_

 _-¡Kami – sama, Ten… mis hermanos me matarán!_

 _-Probablemente, lo tomarán mal al principio pero ellos te adoran, eres su todo… la niña de sus ojos, ¡Te apoyarán!_

 _-Kami que haré, estoy a medio estudiar, no tengo un trabajo con un salario favorable como para mantenernos dos personas._

 _\- Por eso insisto en que debes decírselo a…_

 _-¡Te dije que no!_

 _\- Mira sé que es un maldito bastardo pero podría ayudarte a la manutención_

 _-¿Acaso no recuerdas como fue que procreé a este bebé?, Lo traumante que ha sido para mí. ._

 _-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo muy bien y entiendo tu negativa, sin embargo, si él se entera que estas embarazada y que es el padre de tu hijo, puede reclamarte que no le dijeras e incluso podrías verte involucrada en un lío legal._

 _-Dame tiempo, quieres_

 _-Ya, tranquila… no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, será difícil, no lo dudes pero sobrevivirás…ahora creo que es tiempo de que el doctor termine de hacerte los exámenes._

 _-Kami- sama, el doctor Nara, ¡Lo olvidé!_

 _-Anda, guapa… ábrele la puerta_

 _\- Sí, dame un minuto… Por cierto, Ten… ¡Gracias por estar siempre conmigo!_

 _-¡Cariño! … Para eso son los amigos, no tienes que agradecerme nada, solo quiero lo mejor para ti._

* * *

Temari se dirigió a la puerta… _-_ Siento mucho el abuso de su hospitalidad, Dr. Nara.

-Shikamaru

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Que me llames por mi nombre de pila, no por mi apellido… me haces sentir viejo con tanto protocolo. – dijo Shikamaru mientras entraba al consultorio.

-Con que eres vago hasta para seguir los cánones de la educación… está bien Dr. Na… ¡Perdón! Shikamaru.

\- Me quedé perplejo – La peli rubia me sonreía con una sonrisa que cruzaba lado a lado sus mejillas que estaban enmarcadas por dos lindos y endiabladamente sexis hoyuelos.

\- Tenten - (Silbó) - creo que a alguien se le alegro el ojo.

-¡Tenten! – le dijo Temari a su amiga torciéndole los ojos.

-Creo que me sonrojé con el comentario de la trigueña, solo le atiné a rascarme la nuca. – Carraspeé para dispersar mi vergüenza al ser tan obvio con mi encantamiento con esa mujer.

-Perdone a mi amiga, Shikamaru… es un poquito imprudente.

\- ¡No te preocupes!

-¡eh! Pero solo estoy expresando lo que estoy viendo

\- ¡Tenten, quieres callarte!

\- Bueno, bueno iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco para que el doctor pueda hablar contigo en privado… ¡Doctor, fue un gusto conocerlo! – Mencionó guiñando coquetamente un ojo, caminando hacia la puerta-

\- ¡El gusto es mío!- le dije - Volví a carraspear- Pues no hay mucho que aclarar señorita Sabaku no, únicamente que…

\- ¡Temari!

\- …..

\- Dijiste que no querías protocolo en nuestro trato así que llámame por mi nombre también.

\- ¡Cierto!, muy bien Temari solo me queda decirte que la próxima cita será…

-¿Próxima cita?, ¿Cuál cita?

\- La cita obstetra para ver el avance de tu embarazo… sería dentro de nueve días exactos que cumplirías el mes.

\- ¿Por qué debo volver a otra cita?

\- Para verificar si todo va bien o si se muestra alguna irregularidad, a menos que hayas decidido….

¿Detener mi embarazo?

\- Asentí-

\- Por Kami… ¿Por qué todos me atosigan con esa maldita pregunta?

\- Mira sabes que aquí en Konoha el aborto inducido está legalizado, si esa es tu decisión, puedo darte la referencia de un colega que realiza ese tipo de prácticas.

\- ¿Tu no los haces?

\- No, Temari; de hecho personalmente estoy totalmente en contra de ello más no juzgo ni a mis colegas ni a las mujeres que deciden hacérselo.

¿Entonces por qué me sugieres acabar con la vida de ese inocente?

\- No te estoy sugiriendo eso… ¡créeme jamás lo haría! Pero prefiero que mis pacientes se los realicen con personas capacitadas, en clínicas u hospitales que cumplen los estándares de calidad médica. Además, estás en las primeras etapas de gestación las cuales son las permitidas para realizarse legalmente, luego del primer trimestre del embarazo te lo tendrías que practicar clandestinamente y ahí sí que corres riesgo de muerte - La noté nerviosa, mordiéndose sus labios; mis ansías por abrazarla y reconfortarla regresaron. - ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua, te noto un poco agitada?

\- Déjame tranquila, la decisión que tome o lo que haga o deshaga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Volvimos al punto de inicio- pensé…- El estar a la defensiva no te ayudará en nada- le dije.

\- Si estoy a la defensiva o no, no es asunto tuyo… ¿sabes qué?, lo dejaré así, necesito pensar sobre ¿qué haré de ahora en adelante?

\- La vi levantarse de su silla y tomar su bolso del respaldar y trasladarse como el correcaminos hacia la puerta.

\- ¡O… O… Oe, mujer… espera!, no hemos pactado la hora de la cita.

\- ¿Cuál puta cita ni que ocho cuartos?, no me interesa ni usted, ni este niño, ni mi vida, ni nada… ¡no me importa nada!, solo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla… ¡Adiós!- gritó, tirando un portazo.

\- Me levanté, abrí la puerta entre asomándome por ella con miedo de recibir otro golpe por parte de ese miura en que había convertido la rubia. - Salió disparada del consultorio, su amiga al verla se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada, ojeando una revista mientras la esperaba; Temari la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia la salida.

-¿Pero que fue todo aquel torbellino? – me preguntaba a mí mismo.

Unas horas más tarde, terminé de acomodar algunos expedientes que tenía esparcidos por toda mi oficina, – Maldita la hora en que tuve la brillante idea de darle una semana de vacaciones a mi secretaria – cerré el consultorio y me dispuse a irme a mi condominio, pero la rubia escandalosa no dejaba de revolotear en mi cabeza.

* * *

Abrí el cerrojo de mi casa, tiré las llaves al sofá, encendí el televisor buscando los canales de deportes - a las 7:00 pm transmitían en vivo el torneo de ajedrez- mis pasos continuaron hasta la cocina, abrí el refrigerador para encontrarme al pobre más desolado que el corazón de una puta, únicamente había una comida que olía a culo, un yogurt que caducó hace un mes y un cartón de leche, que gracias a Kami- sama estaba sin vencerse - mandé mis buenos modales a la mierda y bebí desde el cartón, necesitaba apaciguar el concierto de tripas que tenía, luego llamé al Ichiraku express para ordenar mi cena.

Cuando colgué el teléfono sentí el coleteo de Rosco - el perro que me regaló Mirai, mi ahijada; - lo divertido de mi historia con Rosco es que iba caminando con mi mujer favorita (entiéndase por mi ahijada) cuando pasamos por la vitrina de una casa de adopción de animales callejeros; Mirai se encaprichó con el más feo, enclenque y pulgoso de todos los canes que allí habían, para adoptar al animal tuve que firmar una serie de certificaciones que hacían constar que es bajo una adopción responsable, además de dar una donación para los gastos del albergue, es decir, que el regalo que me dio salió de mi propio bolsillo. – Acaricié su cabeza y me fui a sentar frente a la televisión mientras esperaba con ansías infinitas mi comida.

Mientras veía el torneo y comía, una serie de flashes de todo lo acontecido con esa problemática mujer rondaban mi mente. - ¿Será que sí planea practicárselo? , ¿Qué esconde?, aunque su actitud era un tanto déspota, en su mirada se expresaban todos aquellos sentimientos que pretendía ocultar; ira, dolor, incertidumbre. Y mi tonto corazón cada vez que pensaba en ello se apretujaba sintiendo cada una de esas emociones.

Por nueve malditos días no deje de preguntarle a mi secretaria si una señorita de apellido Sabaku no, ya había llamado para corroborar una cita – todos los nueve días exactos… ¡Todos!, cada treinta minutos, me asomaba al escritorio de Akane - no cómo no me mandó a freír churros-

Sin embargo, al noveno día justo ante de salir a la hora del almuerzo, la central telefónica repicó- minutos después escuché el toque suave de nudillos de Akane.

\- Tok ,tok…

\- ¡Adelante!

\- Disculpe Dr. Nara, la llamada que tanto ha esperado…

\- ¿A qué hora se programó la consulta? – le pregunté sin dejarla de terminar de hablar

\- Todo lo contrario Dr. Nara, la señorita llamó a cancelar.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Dejó el recado de que le agradecía por todos las molestias que se tomó para con ella pero que iba a prescindir de sus servicios.

\- ¡Entiendo!... ¡Gracias! Akane puedes salir a tu hora de almuerzo

\- ¿Usted no lo hará, doctor?

\- No, debo terminar unos trámites.

\- ¿Seguro, doctor?, ¿Necesita que me ocupe de algo?

\- Estaré bien… anda, ve tranquila.

\- ¡De acuerdo!

\- Maldita sea no la volvería a ver- Debía pensar en algo… pero ¿Qué?- respiré profundamente, cerré mis ojos y analicé la situación- ¡Perfecto!, era el momento de jugarme ese "As" bajo la manga.

* * *

 **Espero sea de su agrado, agradezco sus reviews.**

 **¿Qué se traerá el Dr. Nara, entre manos? – Lo sabremos el próximo capítulo… hasta entonces… ¡Éxitos, en su vida!**

 **Recomendación: Una obra maestra "Cuando en ella gime el viento" de Aokimari.**


	3. Chapter 3 Chantaje

**Capítulo 3**

 **Chantaje**

 **¡Hola! Antes de cualquier mal entendido aclaro que la historia de "Rosco" un perro acá representado fue subida primeramente el 30 de Enero del 2017; hago la salvedad del caso porque no quiero mal interpretaciones y mucho menos dañar mi imagen ante ustedes- quienes me han brindado su apoyo en todo momento- además el can de mi historia no cumple un rol importante solo es mencionado porque fue un regalo de Mirai para Shikamaru. (Si no me creen lean el capítulo 2). Además jamás plagiaria el trabajo de otro escritor a sabiendas de las extensas horas de escribir, añadir, eliminar partes que esto conlleva; menos aun de alguien a quien admiro. ¡Gracias! Por su comprensión.**

-¿Se lo habrá practicado?- canalizaba mentalmente la incógnita. – mientras en lapsos cortos echaba un vistazo hacia el área de juegos.

-¡Ojisan!- me gritaba una pequeña pelinegra y de ojos tan profundamente castaños que dependiendo del reflejo de la luz asimilaban al carmesí.

-¡OJISAAAAN!- gritó en desespero sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Oe! Pequeñuela, que me has reventado el tímpano.- le dije haciendo un muy falso rostro de malhumorado.

-¡Toy abulida!- me dijo Mirai.

-¿Ya no quieres jugar más en los columpios?

-ella negó con su cabeza

-¿Segura?

-¡Sí!, ¡que lo vel a mi mami!

-¡Bien! – Ven acá para irnos- venía dando saltitos hacia mí al estilo Heidi.- cuando…

-¡Mila!, Tío Shika-kun- ¡un gatito!

-¡Oh no!... ese… ¡Shika-kun!- es una señal inequívoca de que algo se trae entre manos; algo que probablemente no será de mi agrado.

-¡Gatito!... ¡pis!, ¡pis!, ¡pis!- adoraba ver a mi ahijada tratando de hacer la onomatopeya para llamar al felino pero… la combinación Mirai + animales = "Shikamaru hazte cargo del paquete".

-Aupó al gatito delicadamente entre sus bracitos y dijo: "Sela el nuevo amiguito de Yosco".

-No creo que Rosco quiera de "amiguito" a un gato – y yo menos- no es que no me gusten los animales pero paso muy poco tiempo en mi apartamento como para dedicarme de lleno a ello.

-¡Él no pelo yo sí!

-Me lo imaginaba… ¡Elvira! (1) -O… O… ¡Oe! Que mi casa no es un zoológico.

-¡Pol fis!- Shikakun -Y como negarse ante esa mirada de cachorro.- ¡Mendokusai!... Mujer has de ser para ser tan problemática y manipuladora.- ¡Está bien!… trae al gato contigo.

-¿Me levas alzaba?, ¡Pol favol!- ¡maldición!, ella sabe que es mi punto débil – uno… dos… tres… ¡arriba, princesa! – Coloqué a Mirai en mis hombros y con la mano izquierda a mi nueva mascota-¡Listo!, ¡Andando!

-¡a!, ¡Hey!

-¡Genial! Que bajo he caído de médico a jumento (2) es mucha la diferencia.

-Llegué al estacionamiento, abrí la puerta trasera para sentar a Mirai en la silla de niños.

-¡ Shika-kun! -

-¡hmmm!

-¿Me complas un helado?

-¡Mendokusai!- ahora es mi billetera la que corre peligro- ¿De chocolate?

-¡Sí!... ¡De cocholate!

Lleve a la niña de mis ojos a su casa- su madre nos esperaba en el umbral de la puerta-

-¿Y eso?- exclamó con extrañeza, Kurenai.

-Un gatito pelo Shiakamalu no lo quiele. -¿Podemos dejálnoslo, mamá?

-¡Shikamalu!...cuando Mirai no me llama "oji-san" o "Tío Shika-kun" – era sinónimo de enojo- le rogué a Kurenai con mi mirada para que se lo dejase; cosa que capto a la brevedad.

-¡Sí!, cariño- el gatito puede quedarse acá porque en el condominio solo permiten mascotas pequeñas.

-¡Yei!- dijo Mirai aplaudiendo.

-¡Gracias! Moví mi boca gesticulando la palabra para que Mirai no se diera cuenta

-Kurenai, asintió

-Me despedí de ambas, para irme directamente a mi apartamento –Rosco salió a mi bienvenida- Le debes seguir siendo el mimado de esta casa a Kurenai- le dije acariciando su cabeza. Rápidamente, me preparé un emparedado y como habitualmente sorbí un poco de jugo de Naranja desde el cartón; procedí a bañarme, cambiarme de muda y salir disparado al consultorio.

Tomé el elevador para llegar al piso donde estaba mi consultorio, entré y sin detenerme saludé a mi recepcionista, la cual se levantó de su silla bordeando el escritorio para corretear hacia mí.

-¡Buen día, Señor Nara!-La Sra. Kimura aguarda por usted desde hace diez minutos.

-¡Demonios!, lo había olvidado- ¡Bien! No la haré esperar más- y con ello me adentré a mi cubículo.

\- Pero Sr. Nara, también le ha llegado una notificación del juz…

─ Luego hablamos de eso, ahora si me permites tengo una paciente que atender; interrumpí a mi secretaría y cerré la puerta. Saludé con el debido decoro a mi paciente, ofreciéndole mil disculpas, disponiéndome hacerle sus respectivos chequeos.

Mientras hacía las preguntas de rigor, mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte, se centraban en aquella problemática peli rubia. ─ ¡El Shinigami de ojos verdes!─ afirmé mentalmente.

¡Quince días!... dos semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de la diosa del caos. Sé que lo que hice para provocar un encuentro con ella no es lo más ético ni sensato, incluso pueda que con ello me odie para el resto de su vida, pero debía hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. Incluso eso.

─ Sra. Kimura, necesito que tome posición en la camilla y coloque sus piernas en los descansa pies. Proseguí en mi labor de examinar a mi paciente, acerqué los respectivos utensilios, jalé el taburete para sentarme, me coloqué en medio de las piernas de la mujer, mi rostro enfrente de toda su femineidad; con mis manos cubiertas por los guantes quirúrgicos, palpé toda el área vaginal externa para evaluar posibles alteraciones.

─ ¡Bien ahora voy a insertar el espéculo! ─ le informé a mi paciente. Necesito que dé un pequeño pujo (para ayudar a adentrarse el espéculo y colocarlo en posición horizontal) ─ ¡Perfecto!, tomaré una pequeña muestra del cérvix. ─ Volví a indicar.

Sacaba el hisopo con la muestra cuando percibí un tremendo barullo proveniente de la sala de espera.

Escuché como el escándalo exterior se hacía más fuerte, como si viniera hacia… ¿mí?

─ Señorita por favor no puede entrar sin permiso y menos en ese estado.

─ ¡Suélteme!

El ruido cada vez se acercaba más y más, hasta que la puerta del consultorio se abrió de sopetón…

─ ¿Tú? ─ me señalaba con mirada desafiante una muy enojada rubia.

─ ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! El grito de vergüenza y bochorno de mi paciente no se hizo esperar.

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme a mi secretaria haciendo de referee ante una iracunda dama.

─ ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?─ exclamé.

─ ¿Qué?, que ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?... ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar?

Frente a mí estaba aquella mujer que tanto anhelaba volver a ver…

─ Si tan solo alguien se dignara a explicarme que está sucediendo, por si no lo notan estoy en medio de una consulta. ─ dije.

─ ¡Me importa un bledo! ─ replicó la rubia.

─ ¡Gomen ne, Sr. Nara!, he tratado de persuadir a la señorita pero he fallado.

Mi muy abochornada paciente se levantó despavorida y tiró tras de sí la puerta del tocador.

─ ¡Mendōksai!, ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?

─ ¿Qué yo hice?, ¿No será más bien lo que tu provocaste?

─ ¡No es el momento ni el lugar para discutir!

─ ¡Habla por ti, a mí me vale madre!

─ (Rasqué mi nuca) Por favor Srta. Sabaku no, espéreme en recepción. Hablaremos luego, ¿Sí?

─ ¡Pues claro que no!, usted me va escuchar "disque" Dr. Nara. ─ haciendo comillas con los dedos.

─ ¡Por favor Señorita!─ interfirió Akane ─el Dr. Nara se encuentra en medio de una consulta. Acompáñeme afuera y él pronto la atenderá.

─ No saldré de acá hasta que el señor aquí presente me explique, ¿Qué significa esto? ─ arrojándome al pecho un papel.

─ Le imploro que por favor controle su humor y me espere afuera─ repliqué.

─ ¡Por favor Srta. Sabaku no!, El Dr. Nara la atenderá apenas se desocupe. ─ suplicó mi recepcionista.

─ ¡De acuerdo!, ¡Pero me va a oír Dr. Nara!, ¿Nos entendemos?

─ ¡Solo tranquilícese!...

─ ¡Lo espero afuera!... "Doctorcillo"─ dijo la blonda despectivamente.

.

.

.

.

Después de suplicar y pedir mil perdones, la Sra. Kimura desistió de elevar la queja ante el ente disciplinario del Colegio de Médicos. ─ Nada que la consulta ginecológica gratuita por un año no pudiera solucionar─ pensé.

Salí de mi despacho para enfrentarme a aquella fierecilla. En el sillón a mi diestra se situaba la histérica mujer, mirándome con odio y respirando agitadamente.

─ ¡Disculpe Dr. Nara! ─ intervino Akane. ─le dije a la señorita que usted se encontraba ocupado y que no podía atenderla… intenté que no ingresara pero me fue imposible detenerla.

─ ¡No se preocupe Sra. Hitama!─ ¡Sta. Sabaku no, por favor pase a mi despacho!

La altiva joven se levantó, acomodó una arruga inexistente de su falda y caminó hacia mí.

─ ¡Sra. Hitama!

─ ¿Dígame Dr. Nara?

─ Por favor mientras esté reunido con la señorita, no me pase llamadas y que nadie me moleste.

─ ¡Entendido Doctor!

Cerré con doble paso.

─ ¿Y bien?, ¿Se puede saber que vientos la traen por estos rumbos? ─ tirando por la borda las normas éticas.

─ ¿Se puede saber que carajos le pasa Sr. Nara?

─ ¿A mí?─ dije señalándome a mí mismo y con cara de ofendido.

─ ¡No veo a nadie más acá!

─ Mire señorita, tendrá que explicarme todo este revolú antes de que llame a la policía o al departamento de psiquiatría para que vengan a recogerla, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que me habla.

─ ¿Leyó el papel que le entregué?

─ Dirá más bien que me tiró casi a la cara

─ ¡Como sea!, ¿Lo leyó o no?

─ ¡No!, No lo he hecho. ¿Me permites unos minutos para leerla?

Abrió su cara pero al instante se arrepintió de lo que iba decir y solo asintió con su cabeza.

Hice la pantomima de estar leyendo la carta.

─ ¡Ah!, ¡Con que de eso trata!

─ ¿Le parece poco?

─ ¡En absoluto!, Solo estoy cobrando lo que se me debe.

─ ¿Qué dijo?

─ ¿No trate de hacerse la desentendida conmigo señorita?, me debe la consulta, los medicamentos que le suministré y el examen de sangre.

─ ¿Pero que me está cobrando?, ¿Hasta el nacimiento de un nonato?

─ No entiendo a qué se refiere

─ A que me está cobrando algo que yo no pedí. Le recuerdo que fue usted el que me sugirió hacerme una prueba de embarazo.

─ ¡Exacto!, Le propuse hacérsela, usted aceptó y esa es su cuenta por pagar.

─ ¡Sin vergüenza!

─ Agradezca que no le cobro intereses.

─ ¿Eh?, ¿Pero usted cobra como oro en polvo?

─ Es lo que cobra un profesional de renombre.

─ ¿Sabe qué?, Puede ir dándose una idea por donde se puede ir metiendo su renombre.

Me quedé estupefacto. No me esperaba una respuesta tan soez.

─ Le pagaré hasta el último centavo así demore toda la vida. ─ añadió, con la misma se levantó haciendo un aspaviento, pasando casi sobre mí y tironeando la puerta para salir.

Fui tras ella pero era tan rápida como una gacela. La perseguí por el pasillo pero el Shinigami de ojos verdes aceleró el paso ─ ¡Mendōksai!, está problemática mujer debería competir en los tres mil metros planos.

─ ¡Oe!, ¡Espera! ─ grité sin importar el espectáculo que estaba montando.

Giró su cabeza para mirarme de reojo, adentrándose al ascensor, sus ojos destilaban odio puro y unas cristalinas lágrimas se asomaban.

─ ¿QUÉ?, ¿Quiere humillarme más echándome en cara su título?─ aulló en cólera.

─ ¡Mendōksai!, ¡El tiro me salió por la culata!. Era mi turno de ser grosero… ¡La había cagado olímpicamente!─ No se vaya antes de aclararle todo podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

─ Ya le dije seudo obstetra. Pagaré mi deuda así tenga que vender un riñón en el mercado negro.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, traté de impedirlo pero fue demasiado tarde, coloqué mi frente sobre y tomé carrera abajo por las escaleras para alcanzarla.

No lo pensé, solo actué creo que más que correr me saltaba los escalones. El maldito ascensor no se detuvo en ningún piso, llegó a la planta baja unos segundos antes que yo, vi como la rubia salía de él.

Logré alcanzarla, tomándola por el codo antes de subirse a un taxi.

─ ¡Suélteme!, me dijo dándome mil manotazos para zafarse.

─ ¡Necesita calmarse!. Por usted, por el bebé.

─ ¡Perdón por interrumpir la discusión marital!, pero el taxímetro está en curso, ¿Requiere de mi servicio? ─interrumpió el chofer del taxi.

─ ¡Sí!

─ ¡No!

─ A la calle 12 y suroeste. Acotó Temari.

─ Permíteme disculparme, hay un malentendido entre nosotros.

─ ¡No las quiero!

─ Dame una oportunidad de explicarte, cerca de aquí hay una cafetería. Allí podremos hablar más a gusto.

─ ¿Qué hago?, Llevo a la dama a esa dirección o ¿no?─ volvió a interrogar el taxista.

─ ¡Se queda!

─ ¡Me voy!

─ ¡Tenga!, ¡Guarde el cambio!

Tarde más en darle el billete de cien yenes al hombre, que él en pisar el acelerador del auto y marcharse.

─ Pero hoy es día de todos contra Temari o ¿qué?... refunfuñó entre dientes la rubia.

─ ¿Me acompañarás al café?, ¡Por favor!

─ ¿Seguirás comportándote como un idiota?

─ Si me comporto como tal, te doy permiso de arrojarme a la cabeza lo primero que encuentres.

─ Te tomo la palabra.

─ ¡Hecho!

.

.

.

.

Ya en la cafetería le imploré para que ingiriera algo de comer, la noté un tanto pálida y eso en su estado podría ser contraproducente para el bebé.

─ ¡Oye!, Lo siento me extralimité contigo. ─ le dije.

─ ¡Lo que hiciste es deshonesto!

─ ¡No quiero tu dinero!

─ ¿Ahora no lo quiere?, ¿Qué te fumaste?, Primero me atosigas casi al punto de un cobro judicial para cancelar la cuenta de la maldita consulta y resulta que el niñito mimado ya no lo quiere. ¡Pues te jodes!... porque te pagaré hasta la mota de algodón que utilizaste.

─ ¿Puedes cancelarla trabajando como mi asistente?─ le sugerí.

─ ¿Y estar viendo vaginas todo el santo día?… ¡Paso!

─ ¿Tiene algo en contra de su mismo género?

─ ¡No!

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Con costos y me veo la mía. ─ murmuró más para sí misma y sonrojada.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar tal confesión. ─ ¿Qué le parece trabajar desde mi apartamento?

─ ¿Otra vez con proposiciones indecorosas?

─ Hará de mi recepcionista personal, organizará mi agenda de conferencias ginecológicas, mis charlas universitarias, entre otras cosas.

─ ¡Ya tiene una!

─ La Sra. Hitama es la recepcionista de mi consultorio, no personal.

─ ¡No sé nada de secretariado!

─ ¿Qué estudia?

─ ¿Qué le importa?

─ ¡Qué culta!

─ Me importa poco su opinión.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

─ ¿Cómo vas con los achaques?─ cambié el rumbo de la conversación.

─ ¡No los he sufrido aun!, Parece que bebé quiere comportarse bien conmigo.

─ ¿Lo tendrás?

─ ¡Obviamente sí!

─ ¡Me alegra escuchar eso!

Ella solo asintió cabizbaja.

─ ¡Debo irme!, acá está el dinero de mi café y el tostel.

─ ¡Yo invito!

─ De ninguna manera Dr. Nara.

─ ¡Shikamaru!

─ ¿?

─ Habíamos quedado en llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila. ¿Lo recuerdas?

─ ¡No viene al caso!─ el sonido de entrada de mensaje repiqueteó en su móvil.

─ ¿Al menos puedo llevarte a casa?─ le pregunté.

─ ¡No!, ¡Nara!, ¡Dr. Nara!, ¡Shikamaru!, Como diantres te llames. ¡No! ─ se fue de la cafetería tan rápido como la brisa mañanera.

Esta vez no la seguí… ¡Huía de algo!, ¡de alguien!, Tal vez de… ¿mí?

Lo que ella no sabía y espero que viva en ese mundo de ignorancia por siempre o yo acabaría prontamente dentro de un ataúd, es que mi fallido plan era chantajearla con la deuda, ella al verse presionada por pagar, aceptaría trabajar a mi lado así podría saber más sobre su vida, el paradero del padre de la criatura… ¿Todavía estará con él?

Pero ya ven… la vida me lanzó una bola curva y nada salió como lo planeé. No anticipé que la chica aparte de brabucona, es orgullosa.

¡Debía planear otra estrategia cuanto antes!

.

.

.

.

Los siguientes tres días fueron una tortura, hice autoboicot con la idea de ir hasta su casa y pedirle mil perdones. No lograba encontrarle razón a que esté tan atraído de esa mujer, una mujer que está embarazada de otro hombre.

-Sentía las llamas del infierno bordearme a cada paso; pero no tenía escapatoria. Mi nueva y aun más brutal estrategia estaba en marcha desde aquella vez que vi a la problemática en la cafetería.

Era Martes por la noche, mi última consulta acabó hace treinta minutos. Caminaba hacia el parqueo bajo techo dirigiéndome a mi coche mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo, saqué las llaves de este para desactivar la alarma. El cigarrillo se desprendió de mi boca cuando quedé boquiabierto.

Los neumáticos estaban estallados, dos halógenos quebrados y a lo largo del parabrisas estaba escrito con lápiz labial color carmesí la palabra "MALDITO."

No daba cabida a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo...

-¿Le gusta el recuerdito Dr. Nara?

-¿Estas demente, mujer?, ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

\- ¡Menudo caradura resultaste!

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De que llevo tres días tratando buscando una cita con un obstetra y ninguno quiere atenderme.

\- De seguro corrió tu fama de loca por todas clínicas médicas y por eso te niegan la entrada.

\- ¡Pues fíjate que en eso te equivocas!

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Aja!

\- En todo caso que tiene que ver el que no logres una cita en obstetricia con venir desmantelar me el auto. Si necesitas hacer catarsis, ve y hazlo con tus propias cosas o de las de quién sea, no con las mías.

\- ¡Resulta que tu eres el autor intelectual!

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¡No te hagas el yo no fui! Me negarás que has llamado a tus colegas para pedirles que no me atiendan.

\- ¡Ahhhhh es eso!... ¡Pues a uno que otro creo que le comenté!

-¿Por qué me hace esto?, ¿Qué te he hecho?

Sentí mi corazón hacerse añicos al ver como la dama enfrente de mi lloraba sin cesar. ¡Mierda, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!. Mi padre siempre me lo ha dicho: "A una mujer nunca se le hace llorar", y menos una en gestación cuyas hormonas andan alocadas y las sensibiliza al máximo.

-¡Vamos mujer!, ¡No llores!, ¡Tú no!. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que nadie más lleve el proceso de tu embarazo. - Bien ya está he soltado toda la sopa, me dije mentalmente.

Ella me miró fijamente a la cara, llevé mis pulgares a sus mejillas para enjuagar sus lágrimas. ¡Wow!, ¡Tienes unos ojos increíblemente hermosos!. - le susurré.

\- ¡Gracias!, me contestó apartándose de mí sonrojada. -No me cambie el tema... ¿Por qué quiere llevar mi ficha médica?, ¿Qué saca de todos esto?, Ya le dije que en cuanto tenga algo de dinero le pagaré. Es más, ¡Tenga! un abono. - Arrojándome unos billetes, los cuales cayeron al suelo.

\- Y yo te dije que no quiero tu dinero.

\- ¡No lo quiero de regreso!

-¡Bien!, lo donaré a la caridad.

\- Haga con él lo que le plazca. A Sabaku no Temari no se le humilla... ¡Grávese eso!

\- Y a Nara Shikamaru se le respeta.- espeté.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

\- Quiero llevar sus citas obstetras porque... ¡Por que sí!. Además, me gustaría que usted sea la portavoz de una fundación que ayuda a madres solteras.

La oji verde, permaneció en silencio un instante. - Sí lo que quería era hacerme esa proposición, nada le costaba preguntármelo.

\- Contigo la sutileza es en vano.

\- Nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantos contratiempos...

\- Al menos yo tendría mi auto intacto.

-¡Correcto!, ¿También me cobraras el arreglo?

-¡Debería!, pero no. ¡Estamos a mano!

\- ¡ Al menos eres honesto!

\- Que dices mujer, ¿Aceptas?- le interrogué para saber su respuesta a mi proposición.

\- ¡Lo pensaré! y de nuevo la vi marcharse...

* * *

¡Hey!, disculpen la tardanza pero las ideas para avanzar esta historia se fueron de parranda y hasta ahora han vuelto. XD

Quise hacer a Shikamaru un tanto vil, haciendo uso de algo tan bajo como el chantaje pero sin salirse con la suya porque… hasta un genio comete errores o ¿no?

Como siempre, les agradezco de ante mano sus reviews y su buena vibra, y para aquellos que leen mis relatos sin dejar un comentario; también les doy las gracias por ello.

(1) Elvira: Personaje animado de la Warner brothers, amante de las mascotas (pero ellos no de ella)


End file.
